toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ArthurOgawa
Hi, welcome to Toastmasters International! Thanks for your edit to the Orangebelt Toastmasters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:42, 1 April 2009 Hi there -- thanks for the article -- looks great! Very thorough. Please send me your phone number or skype address and we can chat about it some more. -- Erichv 04:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) As of 16:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC), watching: 423, edit count: 1137, contributions: over 1000. As of 21:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC), watching: 461, edit count: 1272, contributions: over 1000. Conundra: * How do I get a page showing all of this wiki's templates? , , , are the only pages in I can find that collect Template pages. : Angela: Go to Special:AllPages, select Template in the Namespace pop-down menu, then click the Go button. This impies that Templates constitute Namespace = 10. * How do I report a problem to an admin? I saw a link somewhere at one point in time, but now I cannot. : I had seen a link on Article pages, but not on pages in the Category or User_talk namespace pages. How about other namespaces? : Angela: “User talk:Erichv… ” * How do I handle disambiguation? I have a number of articles now that need this feature. : Angela: Use Template :Hi Arthur. You can view all templates here. There is a Report a problem link at the end of every article but as Erichv is the only active admin here, I suggest instead you just leave messages for him at User talk:Erichv. If you need help from Wikia staff, you can use . Disambiguation just means creating a page in the normal way but linking to different pages that have the same title. For example, you might create a page at Sydney and link to Sydney, Australia and Sydney, Nova Scotia on it. You can type at the end to display the disambiguation template. I noticed that another user has removed some of the text you added (see ). Please be aware that only freely licensed content can be added to the wiki and most other websites do not allow copying of their text. Angela (talk) 13:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Article looks great! Well done Arthur -- keep up the good work! : --ArthurOgawa 14:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking this message was from ErichV, commenting on my contributions to Sergeant at Arms. Thanks! New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Made some tweaks! Hiya! I'm Jeska here at Wikia and I'm a huge fan of your wiki. I added a new image slider to your front page and changed the look/feel in the Theme Designer to switch around some of the colors from the default. Please feel free to make additional changes, hope you like the new look! Keep up the good work and please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers - JeskaD 01:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Arthur, I asked someone to update the "Speeches by Management" advanced manual information since they have a newer manual with the up to date information. Instead of updating the existing wiki page (http://toastmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Speeches_by_Management), they created a new page (http://toastmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Speeches_by_Management_%28Rev._3/10%29). I think it is confusing to have two wiki pages for the same advanced manual. What do you think? Thanks, Bobbyfielding 02:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ARthur- how do I start my own category? Somehow I'm under yours. I want prison toastmasters to appear on the menu bars. please help prisonvolunteer001 Greetings, Can you delete the page http://toastmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Mankato_MN_Club ? There is another Mankato Toastmasters page so we want to delete this dup. We will take care of merging the content. Thank you! Club175 (talk) 15:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC)